


You're Gonna Carry That Weight

by Naveri



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Dakanbeth, Decisions, F/M, Gen, Kywi, Lauki - Freeform, Lauren and Kieran argue and are too stupid to admit their feelings, Lune - Freeform, Redcliff's Ball, Soleil - Freeform, Teamwork, eclipse - Freeform, it's lit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naveri/pseuds/Naveri
Summary: Lune and Soleil has been solidified and Eclipse now hovers over Ardhalis in a protective embrace. They have set aside their differences to face the perils ahead. Redcliff's Ball is approaching and Eclipse will have to come together to conjure a grand plan that will save the City of Ardhalis from crumbling in on itself.The clock is ticking and time is running out. Their potential success wanes and the thread binding them together begins to strain from the pressure. They won't be able to do it alone, but it's whether they realize this before the ashes rise and fire reigns high into the sky.
Relationships: Dakan Rhysmel/Lizbeth Aevasther, Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64





	1. Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yes, it's happening. I'm writing more angst. I'm so sorry if you're waiting on my fluff elsewhere. I promise I will get to it, but I've been sitting on this idea since the FP release of the reveal of the bombing and it has not left me since. I plan on making this a longer fic--full length, and there's going to be so much juicy goodness and LOTS OF CHARACTERS! Enjoy.

The ball was exactly two days away. Lune and Soleil, a band of four; all struggling with their own pasts, came together in the most unlikely events. Their issues getting to this point were daunting and exhausting. The quips, the arguments, the fights, physical and verbal. It brought out the worst in all of them, but Eclipse had begun to heal when the time neared and the fate of the city drew overhead; storm clouds swirling in anticipation and dread. Now Eclipse hovered over the blueprint map of Redcliff’s Mansion. The echoes of droplets falling along the cave walls kept their silence at ease, Kym’s determination fueling the three of them while they investigated every possible safe scenario within the past three hours. They’d gone over so many different ideas and plans in just a few days, and still Lauren was reluctant with Kieran’s choice. Lauren was silent after he tried to convince them his plan was the best. The abrupt sound of him slamming his hand down on the map had them all whipping their heads up at him. Kieran growled in retaliation, teeth gritting at the frustration Lauren Sinclair always tended to give him. 

“This is the only option we have. Will and Kym have priorities being on guard duty. I don’t want to fight you on this.” 

Eyes sharp and glinted sunsets pierced him with perseverance. “There has to be another way. Let me come with you.”

“You need to attend the ball and look for anyone who is suspicious. We can’t have Will and Kym doing so by themselves. You can at least move from your position and report back to them, or me if absolutely necessary. I trust you’ll end up making any decisions on your own to stop this from happening, which is why I trust you to be above ground.” 

Arms crossed with a huff and Lauren leaned on her left leg, irritation again boiling up into her expression. “I can be of better help if you would just let me go with you.”

“I know the pathways beneath the city a lot better than you do. It’s dark and it’ll be dangerous. I’m not putting you at risk.” 

By now, Will and Kym were watching the two bicker on, they’d been at it for the past hour consistently. Lauren came up with different plans or methods in response to Kieran’s, to which Kieran shot down every one of them out of the safety of her and the rest of them. Kym sighed, pulling up the chair to sit on it, resting her feet on the table that sat neatly in the middle of the cave. Somehow, somewhere Kym had found a watermelon and was munching on it dramatically. She whipped a hand in the air with exuberance. 

“I’ve never met two people so stubborn before, honestly. The ball will have happened by the time you guys make a decision.”

Next to her was the most cautious of them all. The last of Eclipse to accept the band of merry misfits and turncoats. Will didn’t look at any of them, staring down at the map and sighing with annoyance. His eyes, a soft blue in comparison to the assassin across the table from him. He glared up at the two bickering fools. 

“Kym’s right. We need to vote on it. Offer us your two ideas one last time, and we’ll do a consensus.” 

Quickly, the arguing stopped and Kieran stood there in shock at Will. “I thought you’d be on my side, Will. I know you don’t want any harm to come to Lauren. Don’t side with her!” He was utterly baffled by this decision.

Holding up a hand, Lauren cut Kieran off before he could even speak up again. 

“I suggest, since you two will be on guard duty, that Kieran and I will go beneath the city where the bombs are being held and hope to find the culprits responsible for potentially setting it off. They’re sure to be preparing, if we can get some answers it’ll help us prevent this catastrophe. We don’t need all these eyes on the ball, and leaving Kieran alone down there isn’t right. If something happens, we won’t know. It’s better we split up equally.”

A mumbling of disagreement came from her partner, he was doing that little pace of his; back and forth while gears spun his thought process. He shook his head in disagreement, and walked over to rest a thigh on the table. A gaze of ice and frost found its way toward the map, options spiralling through his mind. His lips parted.

“My proposal stands, I will go alone. I know the place better and I can feign ignorance. If they are fellow PS members rooting for the Seventh’s coup’ I can act as one of them.” 

As if he wasn’t irritated enough, his partner cut him off which was no surprise to him. Lauren was abrasive and didn’t think before acting. Which was why he didn’t want her to come with him. 

“You’re the Leader’s lapdog to them, they’ll never believe you.” Lauren scoffed, turning away from him. 

“That makes it all the more reasonable for me to convince them that Bella and I were working together to overthrow the leader and help the Seventh. Bella and I are in the same position, and so far she’s done a great job at convincing them that she’s on their side. They are none the wiser, these guys are foot soldiers. Why else do you think they’re below the city buckling up for an explosion? They’ll be sacrificed if they don’t escape on time, and they know this. If I go down there myself, I can convince them that I’ve come to do the dirty work for the Seventh so that they won’t lose their lives. That’s the kind of jobs I do, and they are aware of this. These kinds of guys will believe anything if it means they can save themselves and it won’t be believable if you’re there. I’ll find the bomb...or bombs, considering there may be more than one and try to diffuse them. I’m quick enough, I can get back in time. You’ll only slow me down.”

The bright side of Eclipse, the protective barrier, the only thing holding Lune together now stayed silent, weighing their options. A part of them didn’t want Lauren at risk or hindering the potential answers they needed to stop the bombing, but they knew leaving Kieran alone underground wasn’t safe either. The two of them knew Lune worked best together, not apart. Lauren's eyes shifted between her friends and Kieran. She didn’t say the words spinning through her mind, she _couldn’t._

_What if you don’t come back? What if the bomb does go off, and you aren’t back?_

Teeth bared down and bit the tongue, her hands squeezing into a fist. She didn’t want any of that. She wasn’t going to lose anyone from this. _Not again._ Kym clapped her hands once, gaining the attention of the thoughtful zombies staring down at the map. 

“All in favor of Lauren going with Kieran, raise your hand.” 

Watermelon in hand, Kym raised her arm. Lauren as well raised an arm, her glare focused on her partner, and finally, Will took one look at Kieran, raising his hand. Kieran let out a gasp of disbelief and shook his head, lifting his thigh off the table and pacing away from them. His back was turned to the group, arms crossed in thought. His form moved from one side of the cave to the other in silence. Lauren watched him and the silence invaded them. She had to get him to believe in her somehow. 

“Kieran, it will be fine. You’ll be there with me.” She tried to reassure him but he wouldn’t bite. He stopped, his eyes shining from the low light torches of the cave. His gaze bore into her and a flicker of worry and protectiveness flooding over her senses. He turned away again and began pacing once more. That soothing baritone voice echoed off the walls. 

“I need time to think. Leave me be.” 

With one look at her friends who studied them with interest, she stalked up to the thoughtful beast, following his stride until they were pacing together. It looked utterly ridiculous to any observers as Kieran continued to ignore her while Lauren’s arms straight as arrows swung frustratingly at her side. Kieran had a little lead on her, turning to walk the other way and she followed like a baby duckling. Brows furrowed and that dangerous glint in her summer iris’s. She dropped the bait. He wouldn’t listen, so she’d taunt.

“This is the plan we’re settling with. You don’t have a choice. Now stop wasting time pouting and let’s get on with the finishing touches of the plan.”

His feet stalled and she almost crashed into him. He was about to interrupt her, holding up a hand and nearly smacked her in the face. 

“Just-” Kieran’s hand formed into a fist, and it fell to his side. A primal anger radiating off him. He wouldn’t look at her. 

“Go. We’ll meet here again on the morning of the ball.” 

The other two gave reluctant looks between one another, grabbing their things. They knew it was their cue to go. Kieran accepted the plan but they didn’t want to stick around to deal with Lune being angry at one another. Soleil had their fair share of experiences with them already. After the reveal of Kieran being the Purple Hyacinth, they were the ones bickering and arguing and being fully untrusting toward Kieran, and even Lauren for her idea of even working with the famous assassin. However, since their differences being set aside and the truce being made to form Eclipse, Lune settled back into their past habits of arguing and bickering with one another. Soleil unfortunately, were onlookers to these countless times, at every meet and every scouting mission they prepared. Kym and Will witnessed their mental mannerisms and arm swinging chitter chatter and still to this very moment could never decipher how they did it or what they were saying. Both of them headed toward the exit, waving the two stubborn fools off. Neither of Lune moved from their positions, Lauren giving them an apologetic gaze and waving her hand.

“Get some rest you two, seriously.” Kym shouted out, her figure, along with Will’s disappearing from the cave. Lauren and Kieran stood in silence, and the memories flooded in from all the times they had in this cave. _Every single moment._ Good and bad. Lauren had to break the silence, because Kieran was doing his silent treatment, choosing to instead stare into the water’s reflection at himself. Probably self-loathing and blame. She rolled her eyes.

“Kieran.” 

The skitter of dirt and the crunch of rock was loud within the cave now that it felt so empty. He ignored her, stepping around her and headed to the table to roll up the map and set the chairs correctly with extra force. 

“Kieran.”

After the table was neatly set back to its rightful place, his form headed to the bed and packed up random clothing, stuffing them inside the duffel bag and then proceeded to head over to his sword, unsheathing it and checking for any rust. His moves were precise and rigid while Lauren again followed him like a little lost dog. Her hand reached out for his shoulder and he pushed away from her. 

“Why are you still here? Go home.” 

Wind blew in a haunting crescendo outside and the cave frosted over in the winter chill of his tone now dripped in ice. The way his vest held tightly to his tense form, white shirt loosely flowing upon his arms shot more chilling memories into her mind. The feel of his fingers tightly squeezing her throat. Lauren swallowed dryly. She knew he wouldn’t harm her again, and this was the whole reason they were stuck in this indecision. Kieran became overprotective as time went on, since his apology back in December. Lauren, stubborn as she was, never felt like she needed protection. Kieran offering it, almost insisting on it, made her more angry. He needed her just as much as she needed him. Equal partnership, and here he was acting like some kind of hero. And yet, he still became so protective over her and her friends. He was willing to sacrifice himself, his entire life for them. She couldn’t decide if it was admirable or plain stupid. Neither of them could be fully honest with each other. They’d rather stay mad at one another, choosing to instead lash out with retorts and yelling then tell each other they cared. There would be a time when they did, but by then it would always be too late. Such is the way of two stubborn fools with ego’s carrying their weight. The hand upon his shoulder fell to her hip with a dangle, and she lowered her head. Another piece of bait dangled from her lips.

“I’m allowed to be protective too, you know.” 

Still, he did not turn to her. “I don’t need protection.”

Gritting her teeth, jaw clenched so tight it hurt. The fire boiled up inside of her. The anger and frustration that he wouldn’t fucking look at her. Lauren belted out a scream that shocked the silence.

“I DON’T EITHER!”

It worked. Kieran whipped around. It wasn’t a surprise that he did, it was his look. He wasn’t mad at her, he was confused and angry at himself. The expression of worry showed so easily and he was desperate for her to know this. But like it was between them, they could never say the right words. They could never be fully honest. Resorting to the half-truths to get by if it meant avoiding their feelings. Kieran stalked toward her until they were inches apart. Sword in hand and that familiar dark gaze from the night in the cave; the night they split into this broken mess they now were trying to mend.

“You are a fool.” 

“Kieran. I need you to listen to me, and hear me out. Be on my side, stand _with_ me. I don’t need your fucking protection.”

What came next, terrified her. She never saw him so unhinged in this way, he gripped her shoulders and a contort of fury raged over those beautiful sapphires. He shook her, only letting go to whip his arms into the air in a dramatic effort to expel his energy and get his point across.

“BUT YOU DO, LAUREN! YOU ALWAYS NEED PROTECTION. YOU’RE RECKLESS, AND ABRASIVE. A FOOL WHO DIVES HEAD FIRST INTO DANGER AND WOULD DROWN IN THAT DANGER IF IT MEANT YOU GOT THE ANSWERS YOU WANTED. YOU DON’T THINK ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES, OR THE SUFFERING YOU’D CAUSE OTHERS BECAUSE YOU’RE SO HEAD DEEP IN THE WATER YOU CAN’T HEAR THEM.” 

Silence. Again it ravished the place and it captured their words. Kieran was breathing heavily, running his fingers through his loose bangs. They stared on at one another, not letting up the contest. Not even as much as blinking. Kieran realized the parallel of the night in the cave and now. Lauren’s face faded from shock to acceptance and she muttered just one word. _Just like before._

“Okay.”

Eye contact was broken, and the silence shattered with it. She grabbed for her things and headed for the exit. She looked back, and Kieran had already turned away from her, beginning to clean his blade without another word. She left him to his devices and stumbled home, exhaustion riding over her. His words rang over her mind, again and again. He screamed at her, but it was the first time he looked that terrifying. He wasn’t mad. He was desperate for her safety. Lauren hated that she felt selfish for wanting equal footing with him. Their partnership began that way, but it was now bound with emotions, threaded with feelings, and wrapped up in a blanket of unspoken confessions. That’s what truly terrified her. She came to care for Kieran White, and the fear of losing him cut deeper than any blade could. Lauren wouldn’t allow him to go underground alone. Kym and Will wanted them to go together. But she knew what she had to do. Like she always had done before she made a deal with the devil. She spoke to herself, stepping out of the forest and onto the pathway toward her home. 

“I fall, you fall, Kieran, and I can't let that happen. I’m sorry. This is how it has to be.” 

She’d take Kym’s advice, and get a lot of sleep before this was all over. She’d need every bit of it that she could get. 


	2. Shell-Shocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning of the Ball and Eclipse meets up one last time before they get their plan underway. However, the plan has changed and Lauren is not happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lies are in Bold.
> 
> There is one very ironic moment in this chapter that comes in Kieran's POV. Can you find it?

Morning came quickly. Their meeting rising with the dawn now creeping along the horizon. The air was chilled to a crisp, and the birds that never left Ardhalis had only just begun to sing. It was beautiful, minus the dread and anxiety that filled the air. Lauren was the last of the crew to join them, her form still at the entrance and an expression of indifference. Kieran gave her a glance, shadowing his face once their eyes met. Will and Kym were already dressed for their duties, Lauren and Kieran still casually dressed. They had their outfits prepared, however. Their nostalgic Lune outfits laid to rest in the cave in their bags. Easy to maneuver in, easy to hide. 

A crunch filled the silence, Will restraining himself from smacking his sergeant over the head. Kym was again munching on a watermelon to cool her nerves. Lauren made her way over, ever so silent but words upon the tip of her tongue. Each of them sat down at the table, the blueprint map laid out in front of them. They were going to go over their plan once more but Lauren raised a hand, kicking up her leg and crossing her arms. 

“Plans have changed.”

Her heart sank at the memories of the night before. 

* * *

“Lauren, we need to talk.” Tristan’s voice rang out from the stairs below, her foot stopping on a step. Her hand glided along the stair railing, turning back to face him, an exhausted smile forming.

“What is it, Uncle? Is everything okay?”

His arms were crossed, and he was clearly unhappy. “I know you don’t want to go to Redcliff’s Ball.” 

A guilty smile perked up this time, hand resting to the back of her neck. “That---it’s just not my crowd.” 

“I knew you would say that. However, I’ve taken the liberty of placing your name on the list anyway. The tailors already procured a dress for you, I think you’ll love it--”

“What!? No. I can’t go. I’m sorry.” _I can’t go. I have more important things to do, like saving the damn City of Ardhalis!_

“There is no choice in the matter. You will present yourself as a Sinclair in this household. Dakan wants you to come too. There’s someone there I’d like you to meet.”

“Uncle. Please. I--”

“I do not ask much of you, Ren. I only ask that you respect the Sinclair name, for your parents if not for me.”

_How dare he._

“Who am I meeting?”

**“Someone that could be very good for you.”**

Rage flashed over her expression, fire boiling up in her lungs to retort. 

“You wouldn’t”

“It wasn’t just my decision.”

“I SHOULD GET A CHOICE!”

“In these circumstances. Choice is not always an option! I thought you of all people should know this. How do you think your childhood friend, Will, feels? Does he have a choice, ever? That is the sacrifice our families make for the better of this City!”

_There will be no FUCKING CITY IF I GO TO THIS STUPID BALL TO MEET SOME MAN WHO WANTS TO COURT ME!_

Lauren couldn’t spew the words. Tristan and her never fought, but this was beyond what she thought he was capable of. How dare he. How fucking dare he. She clenched her jaw so not to utter words she’d regret later. 

“Fine.” 

Lauren turned on her heel, stomping up the stairs and slamming the door. The shouts of Tristan grew quiet, and then it was no more. Too many emotions bottled up, now began spilling out. She sobbed, hugging her pillow to her chest. She couldn’t pinpoint which feeling was more overwhelming. The fate of the city, or the fate of her entire life. And through all the emotions twirling around in a frenzy, a hazy dark storm conjured up within her sobs and the face she saw was that of the person she _thought_ she hated. 

* * *

When her eyes drifted from the memory, her gaze was on Kieran and he was staring back, brows furrowed and confusion setting into the atmosphere. 

“Why have the plans changed? Lauren, what’s wrong?” 

The soft voice of her best friend had spoken first, reaching for her hand that sat neatly on the wooden table. Lauren was trembling, she hadn’t realized it. 

“I can’t go with Kieran. I _have_ to attend the Ball.”

Relief settled on her partner's face, but Lauren couldn’t shake the anxiety anymore than in that moment. Will nodded in acceptance. Her childhood friend understood her words, giving her a reassuring look.

“You should listen to your Uncle, Lauren. It’s for the best.”

Kym flipped her eyes between the two of them, utterly confused. Kieran, who rested his feet up on the table now, leaned back in the chair with delight. His hands leisurely hung back, finding their way behind his head.

“As it should have been. You attending the Ball is the better option.”

“I didn’t get a fucking choice.” 

Echoes of the internal screaming of last night came forth into her mind. She was terrified that her life was completely laid out for someone else now. She had no control. Over anything! Fate could not be controlled. Lauren stood up, scooting the chair away with an extra push, the others watching it topple over onto its side. She stomped to where the bags lay and snatched hers. Full of nightly wear and intensive planning, now wasted and going completely unused. Lauren didn’t give Kym or Kieran a glance, but she wanted Will to know she understood his pain. She wanted him to know what was to come for her. His eyes widened, the glimmer of sorrow forming on her expression and pushed the painful droplets from her golden gems. Whipping her head around, she walked to the exit. Kieran shot up.

“Where are you going!?” 

She didn’t look back, walking away. “I have no reason to be here. Good luck with the plan. I’ll do what I can from the top.” Her voice was tender and tired, but enough for them to hear it. They watched her leave through the basking sunrise pouring in from the entrance, glancing between each other. 

“What just happened?” Kym was glaring at Will now.

“It doesn’t matter. Lauren has priorities with her family, and that’s the important thing. She’ll do what she can, I’m sure.” 

They ignored the pressure pushing them down within the cave. Unspoken words, questions and curiosity. Eclipse was no longer full, but they still moved forward. Discussing the plan and confirming with one another to set it straight. Kieran stayed silent through most of it. Once they agreed as a...team, Kieran raised a finger, digging out from one of his bags he had with him. He pulled a letter from it, handing it to Will with a stern look.

“This is a letter from _Lune._ ”

Kym grabbed for it, looking at Kieran in interest. Will lifted it above his head as she tried to jump and snatch it. She heaved, speaking as she jumped. “What!? Lune’s supposed to be dead!”

“This is a last resort. If things aren’t looking good, Lune has instructions and information for the APD to deal with the bombing. It’s the best way to help get people to safety and assure the least amount of casualties. You just need to make sure it gets to your Captain if necessary.” 

Tucking it into his coat pocket hanging off the side of the chair, Will nodded in agreement. Kym pouted, sitting back down to munch away at the remaining watermelon. She kept her glare on him, obviously upset that Kieran saw him a more trustworthy partner to hold on to something so precious.

“I’ll be sure to handle it with care.” 

A comfortable quietness leered over the group despite the sour moment that left in their wake. This was it. This was the day they were waiting for. They just had to make sure they didn’t get caught or worse, killed. Will stood first, grabbing for his jacket and whipping it over his shoulders, slipping his arms though and buttoning it tightly. Kym stood next, eyeing the two men. Kieran looked up at them with a frown, slowly pushing his chair back and standing. Scooting in his chair, Will dusted his pants and spoke to break the awkward silence.

“We have to get going, duty calls early for us. We’re going to be busy all night.” 

The map was rolled up with precision, Kieran’s fingers trailing along the wood in thought. He caught Will’s gaze and headed to the exit with him. They shook hands, their fingers gripping onto each other’s arms tightly. Their deal may have been the most unsettling and unstable, but their trust in one another over the course of a few weeks grew. Grew because it was necessary for the good of the people, for the ones they cared about. They both had a silent agreement to protect both Kym and Lauren. Amongst quite a few other things they didn’t disclose to the women. Kieran dealt with his fair share of threats from the striking blonde-haired man in the beginning. He was scary when he wanted to be. 

Particularly, not afraid to kill him in cold blood if any harm came to Lauren or Kym. He understood the feeling and even respected him for it. What he didn't understand was the stupid plan they originally agreed on, letting Lauren jump into the face of danger. Kieran wasn't about to admit to them that he was unsure of what was to come beneath the city. The Catacombs. He was terrified that he wouldn't have been able protect her if things went bad. To be so unsure of oneself; It was a foreign feeling to him. Having people in his life that he cared about, that as well was something entirely new to him... _since then._ Whatever miracle intervened with this mission, he was thankful for it. She was better off attending the Ball, mostly with the watchful eyes of Kym, Will and her Uncle.

Their arms loosened, Will nodding to him with reassurance. He didn’t speak another word, walking toward the entrance of the cave. Kym rubbed her arm, looking between the two. Kym pursed her lips. 

“It wasn’t just me right? That whole thing with Lauren…”

“It doesn’t matter. She’s better off at the Ball with you two.” 

“Come on, Kym!” Will shouted from the entrance, waving her on. Kym looked at Kieran nervously. Whatever she was going to say or do, she withheld. Giving him a sweet smile and waving him off. 

“Good luck, Kieran!”

Luck was never something he held onto. Maybe it was because he never had luck, but he certainly was going to need it now more than ever. 

* * *

The dew crawled in and the lamp lights flickered. The main centerpiece shined through the curtains, the night moon hanging low in the star painted sky. Lauren wrestled with getting comfortable in her _dress_ Tristan so nicely got for her. She hated the thing. It was modest, white high collar and ruffles spanning over her chest. An opal gem sat nestled between her breasts. Lauren gazed over her dress in the mirror. It was sleeveless, a delicate red with silver shimmer trim trailing from the top down into the wavy curls of the gown. It was _too puffy._ How was she supposed to walk up or down the stairs in something so _extravagant._ Lauren took a peek at her four inch heels, open toe and strapped. Silver, thankfully. She couldn’t handle anymore red. She’d look like a clown, with her hair, lipstick, and cheeks already donning it.

From the right, a gasp was audible. Tristan leaned against the doorway, presented in a dark brown suit. 

“You look absolutely stunning, Lauren. You--look so much like your mother.” 

Her eyes watched him from the mirror, having the courage to turn to him with a fake smile. “I wish she was here to see it. To see me.” 

“As do I. We’re leaving soon, be prepared! It will be a fun night, I promise you.” 

Nodding, Lauren stroked the silk dress in contemplation. _Fun._ She took ten minutes in itself just to walk down the stairs, with the help of Lucy and another maid. Another minute just to properly fit into the carriage. Lauren huffed, already exhausted and they hadn’t even begun their journey there. Tristan was in a mood, excited to present Lauren to the many nobles of Ardhalis. 

“You are going to stun everyone there, I know it!” She’s surprised Tristan didn’t clap his hands in glee just now.

Signature eye roll and all, she adjusted herself upon the plush leather seat. “I don’t want to stand out, and shouldn’t I only be stunning this _person_ you want me to meet. Who is he?”

“A very wealthy man. Well, he’s the son of a very wealthy man. I know this is so sudden for you Ren, but this is good for the Sinclair name. This will also help in making Ardhalis prosperous. With the combined forces of the family, we could do many great things.”

“The fact that you’re keeping the name from me, has me worried. You do realize I have a _boyfriend.”_

Now he was staring at her. A tone of authority reaching her. “Flings happen, hunny. I honestly didn’t think you were serious about this _mystery man._ I’ve never even met him. How am I to be sure he even exists?” 

_Sometimes, I wish he didn’t exist._

Mentally rolling her eyes, her fingers played with the silver shimmer on her dress. She was getting nervous. Nothing like the giggling maidens in pompous gowns heading to the ball, it was nerves over whether she was going to live or die tonight. She couldn’t even look at Tristan without tears burning up on the side of her eyes. She felt his stare and it was hard not to burst into tears and confess what was going to happen if things didn’t go right. _No crying. Make-up. Remember?_

“Well, he certainly isn’t going to be very happy about me being married off to some other man.” Somehow, those words rang true to her and she didn’t like it.

“Are you serious about this boyfriend, truly?”

Lauren cringed at the thought. If she lied and tried to convince him that she was serious, how much time would he give her before he caught her bullshit? 

“I--it’s complicated.”

A large palm reached out, holding onto her pale fingers. “Ren, give this night a chance. See where it goes. Will you do that for me?”

“Yes. Only because it’s you asking.” She gained the courage to gaze at him. Tristan was a sweet man, and she knew he didn’t mean anything bad by all of this, but it still hurt her that he went behind her back to arrange a marriage of all things. 

The rest of the way was comfortable silence. They arrived at Redcliff’s Mansion, already packed full of partygoers. They were dropped off at the front, Tristan holding out his arm for Lauren while she tried to steady herself. The entrance was large, a foyer, possibly over fifty feet that spanned as wide as its ceilings. Two large staircases trailed up from the sides. Many of the guests were heading down the middle between them and through a massive open door. They followed the marbled hallway from there and entered into the ginormous ballroom. It made the foyer look small. Crystal chandeliers hung overhead, candlelight wrapping along the walls. A long bar spanned to her right, the food tables on the far right wall from the entrance. Tables flanked the room on both sides, four massive french doors opening up into a balcony against the farthest wall. Glimmers of red curtains flew against the wind, blowing in the fresh air to the ballroom. It was packed full of tailcoats and ball gowns. Laughter, chitter chatter and the occasional clank of plate wear and drinks. She was overwhelmed. Eyes stinging at the sudden vision crawling over her. Fire. So much fire. Screams. Explosions. It was so loud. It was so hot. She had to save them all. She had---

“Ren, are you alright? You look a bit famished. Let’s get you a seat and some water.” Tristan’s hand was on her bare shoulder, her long bangs sprinkled over her face, now stuck to her skin, her done up delicate bun free from the sweat accumulating on her back. 

“Ah, yes. Just a bit overwhelming.”

The music finally washed over her, now that she could sense her surroundings again. It was soft classical music, in rhythm with the floating bodies on the floor. Lauren blinked away the vision trying to come forth, taking a deep breath. _We’re relying on you, Kieran._ Her eyes caught her two best friends, standing rigidly on the sides to the far left wall next to pillars that held up a balcony that she hadn’t realized was there until now. The place was extraordinarily massive.

“I’m going to go say hi to Kym and Will!” Lauren sheepishly smiled, racing away from Tristan in hopes he’d mingle with his friends. Lauren waved them on, happy to know she had them to keep her stable for the night.

“LAUREN! OH MY GOD YOU LOOK STUNNING HOLY SHIT!” Kym didn’t care for the audience she was garnering, flinging forward to blitz around Lauren in a craze. “YOUR DRESS! It’s so gorgeous and EXPENSIVE!” Starry eyed and all, she held her cheeks and swooned. Will was bashful, scratching the back of his neck. 

“You look gorgeous.” It was the only compliment he could manage. Lauren laughed at them both, relaxing in their presence. 

“How are things so far? Anything suspicious?”

“Aw, right to business.” Kym pouted, now staring into the opal centered on her dress. It sparkled, shiny and dazzling beneath the chandelier lighting. 

“As it should be. This is serious, Kym. We’ve seen nothing out of the ordinary so far. We’re watching everyone, and we’re keeping an eye out for any potential Phantom Scythe members.” 

Each of them gazed around the room in worry. Lauren bit her lip, smearing some of the lipstick. _Something wasn’t right._ Her thoughts shot away, Tristan sneaking up on her and planting a hand onto her shoulder. His other hand came around to hand her a nice cold glass of water. She drank it thoroughly with delight. Her nerves were going to have her dehydrated. 

“How is my star of the show?”

“I am not--”

Kym and Will greeted him, and then they greeted someone else. She turned, the face of Dakan Rhysmel, the king’s right hand standing there in a glorious get up. Dark blue velvet spanned his outfit with glimmers of gold sewn into the seams, sword at his side. He looked regal. He gasped, arms outstretched as he took in the sight. 

“Lauren! You look stunning! Magnificent!” 

“It’s good to see you, Dakan.” The two of them went in for a gentle hug, parting and smiling at one another. Dakan was the only person she could handle at these events. 

“Try to enjoy yourself, despite these…sudden circumstances.” He looked genuinely apologetic, sorrow flickering into his bright green eyes. Her mind reeled, the gears clicking into place. _So, Dakan also knew this before she did._ Yet another fake smile graced her face. She tried to keep a mask on, even though the clock was ticking on both the fate of the city and _her freedom._ Speaking of, she had yet to meet this _guy_. Lauren’s eyes caught Dakan again, who was staring off into space. She trailed her gaze with his and they landed on a woman, who flourished and bloomed upon the marbled floor in the most extravagant elegant dark blue gown.

_Holy shit, that’s the Queen!_

Dakan wouldn’t stop staring. Or rather, utterly enamoured with the woman and her presence as she entertained the guests. _Oh my god. In the words of her partner, Kieran White. This was scandalous._

Dakan realized Lauren was watching him, a blush rising on his cheeks. He coughed, turning toward Tristan who was still yapping at Will and Kym. Lauren raised an eyebrow in interest, giving him a genuine smile. _Your secret is safe with me. I suppose I’m not the only one who must suffer in the name of love._ Not that she had anyone she was in love with. But how would she ever know now, being stuck in a loveless marriage. _Could she really love this guy? Whoever the hell he is._

As if on cue, Tristan gripped Lauren’s arm in excitement. Dakan as well turned toward the entrance. A tall man entered, a few others beside him dressed as Knights. Like bodyguards. His hair cut short, curls of brunette slicked back. He donned a red tailcoat. _Red._ Silver embroidery lining his cuffs seams. Silver buttons hiding a series of ruffles stuffed along his chest. _Silver._

“That’s him, Ren.” 

_Who the fuck was this chump?_

Cringing, she swayed behind Tristan a little. The man didn’t bother greeting the people who laid out a hand for him. Others now whispering and gazing on at his entrance. His eyes were pinned their way, specifically on her. His cheeks were a little chubby, lips thin and nose pronounced. Eyes sunken, she couldn’t really tell but maybe a blue color. It didn’t matter. She feared the worst and now the pit of anguish and frustration rose up like bile. Lauren wanted to puke because now things were actually happening and everything was spiraling. Tristan pulled her in front of him, waving to the man. He meandered over to the lot of them and let out a laugh. Clearly fake, she would know. It was her specialty. 

**“It is good to see you again, Dakan. Mr. Sinclair.”** The two men bowed, Lauren unsure of what to do. _What the hell was that lie about?_ She felt the curious glances of Will and Kym behind her. Now that she had a closer inspection, he looked to be in his late 20’s. No words could escape her reddened lips, the rhythm of her heart pounding in her ears, in her veins, in her chest. _Thump. Thump. Thump_. It was all _too much._

“Hello gorgeous. You must be Lauren Sinclair. My, your eyes are so stunningly pensive, but they pull me in so...easily.” She heard the laughter, but from who, she didn’t know. Her mind was buzzing, she felt faint. _I’m going to pass out._ Adorning a fake smile again, she outstretched an arm. He leaned in, kissing the top of her hand while his eyes stayed on her, a gaze of lust penetrating her.

“Hello.” Her voice cracked, from sheer anxiety and terror. 

“Lauren, this will be your Fiancé. He is here to court you.”

Tristan placed a hand on her lower back, pushing her forward closer to the guy. The man still held onto her hand, now standing and pulling her in closer to him until he could kiss each of her fingers, still their eyes locking. Lauren was shell-shocked. She felt the bile at her throat now. _I’m going to be sick._

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Clayton Malloc Redcliff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiki, please come get your Wife. Next chapter is going to get a little spicy, and more character introductions (and more Dakanbeth). Things are heating up, quite literally and the stakes are HIGH!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> P.S: Thanks to the discord crew on helping me find a name for Redcliff's pos scummy son. I want you guys to hate him, and you probably will next chapter if you don't already.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave some kudos/comments ^.^ I'm so excited to take you guys on this journey with me, there is so much in store going forward.


End file.
